


Во всю прыть

by R2R



Category: Breaking Bad, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover (kind of), Fluff and Crack, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Радагаст узнаёт, что ему остаётся недолго быть в Средиземье, и решает напоследок как следует оттянуться. <br/>Кроссовер по духу с сериалом "Во все тяжкие".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во всю прыть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Hobbit Fest по заявке "X-30. Радагаст. АУ-кроссовер с "Во все тяжкие". Превращения из волшебника-тряпки с дерьмом на голове в брутального боевого мага".  
> Неканоничное Средиземье.

***  
\- Я не хочу за море, - сказал Радагаст. - Не хочу, не хочу. Что я там не видел? Гэндальф, вот ты скажи - ну чего я там не видел?  
\- Всё видел, всё, - сказал Гэндальф, - посиди, пожалуйста.  
Он попытался удержать друга на месте. Не тут-то было. Радагаст вывернулся, вскочил с топчана и, скособочась, двинулся по своей хижине. Он бормотал себе под нос, заглядывал во все плошки и котелки, рылся на полках и отшвыривал то, что не понравилось. Пока ему не понравилось ничего.  
Гэндальф вопросительно посмотрел на Галадриэль. Та пожала плечами.  
\- Полгода, говоришь, осталось? - высоким голосом спросил Радагаст.  
\- Приблизительно, - вздохнул Гэндальф.  
\- Ну ладно!  
\- Чего? Друг мой, ты расстроен, я понимаю...  
\- Ладно! Ладно, говорю! Идите отсюда! - Радагаст попытался подтолкнуть изумлённого Гэндальфа к двери. И даже слегка сдвинул. Потом обернулся к Галадриэли. - И ты иди! Проваливай в свой Золотой лес, Серебряный, какой ни есть! Идите-идите. Нечего тут.  
\- Мы хотели бы тебя поддержать, - уговаривал Гэндальф.  
\- Поддержали уже! Проклятие - значит, проклятие. Нет спасения - значит, нет спасения. Развоплощусь - туда мне и дорога. Давайте, не задерживайтесь.  
\- Мы потом ещё придём, - сказал Гэндальф. - Если ты не против.  
\- Обязательно. Через полгода и приходите. А сейчас я занят. Занят-занят-занят, да где же оно? Ничего найти нельзя, что за незадача. Идите, глаза не мозольте. Навестили, посочувствовали - и хватит.

Выставив их за дверь, Радагаст ненадолго сел, чтоб отдышаться. Но вскоре снова вскочил и с прежним пылом принялся рыться на полках, в шкафах и в куче мусора на полу.

***  
Полгода до следующего визита Гэндальф, конечно, не выдержал. Он дал старому другу пару недель на то, чтобы прийти в себя и побыть в одиночестве, ещё полтора месяца был занят разными внезапно возникшими неотложными делами в Гондоре, Арноре и Рохане, а потом попытался напроситься к Радагасту на чай, будто бы случайно оказавшись поблизости от его лесной хижины.   
Не тут-то было. Радагаст встретил его на пороге, был весьма неприветлив, в дом не впустил. Из-за его спины тянуло странными запахами, что-то ухало и светилось с нехорошими синеватыми отблесками. Гэндальф ещё послонялся вокруг, позаглядывал в окна, ничего не увидел и решил залезть на крышу, разобрать её слегка и посмотреть в щёлочку. Но, видимо, с годами утратил былую сноровку. Не успел он обосноваться на крыше домика, как что-то ухнуло, толкнуло его под локоть, и маг неудержимо покатился вниз.  
Пришёл в себя он не под стеночкой, как можно было ожидать, а в какой-то незнакомой чащобе, с бородой, полной колючек.  
На то, чтобы сориентироваться в лесу, у него ушёл остаток этого дня и весь следующий.

***  
Гэндальф не привык отступать. Поэтому он, определившись на местности, снова решительно направился к дому Радагаста. Нужно было выяснить, что за чудеса творятся: не выжил ли старый знакомец из ума, к примеру, или не проснулось ли в Средиземье какое-то новое зло, с которым Радагаст решил бы справиться в одиночку.

На этот раз Гэндальф даже попал в гости.  
Радагаст всё ещё хихикал, ёжился и нёс чушь, но, тем не менее, сам пригласил старого друга внутрь, усадил его за стол и даже чаем попытался напоить. Принюхавшись к чашке, Гэндальф сделал вид, что пьёт, а сам, как только хозяин отвлёкся, тайком вылил чай в щель между шкафами. Оттуда утробно булькнуло и квакнуло, но Радагаст, снова рывшийся в шкафах, ничего не заметил.  
Гэндальф осмотрелся и не заметил ничего странного. То есть, ничего страннее, чем обычно было в хижине у Радагаста. Ну, спит под потолком сова, ну, ежи деловито бредут через комнату, ну, бабочки разноцветные полетели... Над очагом булькал котёл с грибной похлёбкой, с балок свисали пучки сушёных трав... Всё как всегда.  
Невыразимо печально было сознавать, что скоро дом опустеет, и никогда чудаковатый маг больше не предложит никому чая с плесенью и печеньица с "позаимствованными" у белок орехами...  
Гэндальф не на шутку расчувствовался. А Радагаст, кажется, совершенно не унывал: он суетился, поливая цветы и бормоча что-то про луковицы гиацинтов, смахнул рукавом недосушенный табак со стола, но и тут не расстроился, полез под стол его собирать, вынырнул оттуда, широко улыбаясь, и предложил Гэндальфу табачку. И чая. И печеньица.  
От чая Гэндальф отказался, а выкурить трубочку согласился. Поплыли в воздухе колечки, засветились в небе звёздочки...

***  
Во второй раз очнувшись в кустах и выдирая колючки из бороды, Гэндальф утвердился в мысли, что с Радагастом что-то нечисто.  
На сей раз он решил сперва изучить местность. И нашёл весьма отчётливые следы - как будто что-то тащило, где по земле, где напролом по кустам, пожилого волшебника средних размеров, не особо заботясь о целостности его бороды и плаща. Совместив найденные клочки с плащом и бородой, Гэндальф разозлился и пообещал Радагасту самому бороду подправить, проклят он там или нет. Потом внимательнее присмотрелся к следам на земле. На мягкой почве обнаружились отпечатки чьих-то то ли ног, то ли лап, здоровенные и с когтями. Хоть Радагаст и не был большим поборником персональной гигиены, всё же ногти у него на ногах вряд ли могли пробиться сквозь сапоги и оставить такие борозды.  
Гэндальф призадумался. Почесал поредевшую бороду. И снова решительно двинулся к хижине.

***  
Третий визит закончился ещё быстрее, чем первые два. Ещё на подступах к домику Гэндальф услышал чей-то грозный басовитый рёв и гневные вопли волшебника. Побежал туда, нацелив посох и готовясь сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Успел увидеть стоящего перед домом Радагаста - тот орал на здоровенного детину, похожего на орка. Радагаст повернулся к Гэндальфу, взмахнул рукой, и Гэндальфа снесло с ног, подняло в воздух и перевернуло вверх тормашками. Дальше он ничего не помнил.

***  
Пробуждение оказалось приятным. Звучала тихая музыка. Лёгкий ветерок приятно освежал. Сквозь листья мэллорнов пробивались солнечные лучи.  
Подождите-ка.  
Мэллорнов?  
Гэндальф сел. Повертел головой. Пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что он и в самом деле в Золотом Лесу. На помосте-таламе высоко в ветвях.  
\- Да осияет звезда час нашей встречи, - сказал Келеборн.  
\- И тебе не скучать, - отозвался волшебник. - Это что, я с прошлого вечера тут валяюсь?  
Он наскоро осмотрел бороду и утешился, убедившись, что на сей раз она не пострадала.  
\- Скорее с сегодняшнего утра, - ответил Келеборн. - Не желаешь объяснить, как ты тут оказался?  
\- Радагаст опять чудит, - охотно объяснил Гэндальф. - Зашёл к нему, называется, чаю попить.  
Келеборн терпеливо ждал продолжения.  
Гэндальф развёл руками.  
\- Что дальше было - не помню.  
\- Разумеется, - сказал эльф с некоторым сарказмом в голосе. - Напившись чаю, ты в беспамятстве одолел весь путь между его домом и Лотлориэном, миновал пограничную стражу и взлетел на дерево.  
\- Где-то так, да, - Гэндальф понимал, что, скорее всего, совсем не так, но понятия не имел, как именно. - Надо созвать Светлый Совет.  
\- Разумеется, - повторил Келеборн.  
\- А чего ты хочешь? С Радагастом происходит нечто необъяснимое. Пока он не натворил дел, нужно разобраться. Давай-ка Элронду послание отправим, чует моё сердце, без него не справимся. И в Зеркало заглянуть бы не помешало, ох. Если опять беда нас ждёт, нельзя медлить.  
На этот раз Келеборн язвить не стал. Кивнул, указал движением головы на люк в таламе - мол, спускаемся.  
\- Это ты со мной сидел, что ли? Чтобы я не свалился с верхотуры вашей? - Гэндальф почувствовал, что искренне тронут такой заботой.  
\- Ты гость. А теперь нам нужно спешить, если ты уверен, что Зло опять проснулось.  
\- Так ведь оно не дремлет. Эх, Радагаст, как же так, дружище...

***  
Светлый Совет в полном составе (минус Радагаст, по очевидным причинам) постановил пойти и разобраться на месте. Элронда особенно насторожило упоминание грибной похлёбки. Галадриэль - то, что Радагаст разговаривал с орком. Самого Гэндальфа - то, что либо он запутался в днях, либо неведомым образом, не приходя в сознание, одолел расстояние от хижины Радагаста до Лотлориэна за пару часов.  
Непонятные обстоятельства требовали срочного вмешательства.

Добравшись до мест обитания Радагаста, экспедиция условилась о сигналах и разделилась, чтобы зайти с разных сторон. Гэндальфу выпала задняя дверь, Элронду - парадный вход, Галадриэли - окно. Прозвучали заклинания, вспыхнули волшебные камни, взметнулась пыль и возмущённо ухнула сова. Двери и окно с треском распахнулись, эльфы и маг ринулись внутрь...  
\- Никого, - сказал Элронд, осматриваясь. - Странно.  
\- Дом был заперт. На засовы.  
\- Изнутри, - продолжил Гэндальф. - Ну-ка, тихо. Это, по-моему, не ежи там сопят.  
Он посветил посохом под лавку, недобро ухмыльнулся и велел:  
\- Вылезай.  
\- А убивать не будете? - спросил тот самый орк.  
\- Пока не будем. Вылезай, покуда в червяка не превратил.  
Орк вылез. Гэндальфу хватило одного взгляда на его лапы, чтобы понять, кто таскал его по кустам.  
\- Рассказывай, - велел он сурово.  
\- А убивать правда не будете?  
\- Говори, создание тьмы, или умри, - не менее сурово сказала Галадриэль.  
\- Ортханские мы, - сказал орк, подавшись назад.  
\- Где остальные? - немедленно спросил Элронд.  
\- Это... Один я. Остался. Вот.  
\- Это мы видим. Где остальная банда?  
\- Дык, это, деревья же, - орк шмыгнул носом.  
Эльфы поморщились.  
\- Кого в лепёшку, кого надвое... того. Один я тут, зуб даю, - он постучал когтем себе по торчащему клыку. - Гад буду.  
\- Поговорка такая, - наскоро вставил Гэндальф. - Ты, давай, по делу говори.  
\- Я шёл, шёл. А тут это. Он в меня из посоха бац. Я упал скорее. И пополз. А он меня поймал и смеётся ещё, страшно. Большой, жуткий. И говорит - в котёл тебя брошу.  
\- Это кто так говорит?  
\- Да дядька, леший здешний. Рыдагаст, может, знаете. Его дом это.  
\- Знаем, - сказал Элронд.  
\- Ну вот. И в котёл меня. Бросил, значит.  
\- И что? - Гэндальф покосился на котёл, в который орк не влез бы даже наполовину.  
\- Сварился я, - орк развёл лапами. - Утром очухался - а он снова тут. Раз не сдох, говорит, будешь мне помогать.  
\- И ты, значит, помогаешь?  
\- Помогаю.  
\- А с чем помогаешь?  
\- Зелья мы варим, - орк загнул когтистый палец. - По лесу катаемся, порядок везде наводим. Если кто шалит, особенно. Собираем в лесу и везде, чего в зелья кидать. Пробуем.  
\- Что пробуете?  
\- А чего дядька леший наварит. Он сначала мне даёт. И смотрит, чего вышло. Если не то, в яму под куст выливает. А если дельное что сварилось, сам пьёт. О, а вот и он едет!

И точно. Вокруг разом потемнело, завыло, загрохотало. По дому закружились сухие листья и поднятая пыль.  
\- А под лавкой ты от кого прятался? - перекрикивая шум, спросил Гэндальф.  
\- Так от него же! Он, как зелье выпьет, страшен делается, - орк присел на корточки, закрылся руками. Невнятно проговорил. - Вы тоже прячьтесь, зашибёт.

***  
Ветер хлестал, злобно выл, швырял пряди волос в лицо. Галадриэль встала и протянула вперёд руку с выставленной ладонью.  
\- Прекрати!  
Элронд встал рядом с ней, поднял ладони в похожем жесте.  
\- Перестань!  
Гэндальф встал по другую сторону, ткнул перед собой посохом.  
\- Хватит, - сказал он вроде бы и негромко, но так, что отдалось по всей округе.  
Ещё несколько мгновений ветер давил, силясь сдвинуть их с места. Потом словно выдохся. Буря улеглась. Сделалось светлее, листья осели на пол. Орк чихнул из-под лавки. Потом оттуда выбрался сердитый ёж и тоже чихнул.  
\- Радагаст! - сказал Гэндальф. - Где ты там? Заходи.  
\- А вы, значится, в гости приехали? - старый чудаковатый маг появился на пороге, подслеповато щурясь.  
\- Приехали, - сказала Галадриэль.  
\- Неласково встречаешь, друг, - Гэндальф погрозил узловатым пальцем. - Что за дела такие?  
\- Да как вам сказать, - Радагаст замялся. Прошёл на середину комнаты, стащил шапку с головы.  
\- Поразительно, - сказал Элронд.  
На голове у Радагаста пучками топорщились ярко-синие волосы.  
\- А, это? - он напялил шапку обратно. - Это так, глупости. Ошибся с пропорцией.  
\- Ты рассказывай, рассказывай.  
\- А может, чаю попьёте? - Радагаст сделал движение в сторону чашки.  
\- Рассказывай, - сказала Галадриэль.  
\- Ну... Ладно, - маг уронил руки вдоль тела. - В общем, я всё равно умру, так и знайте. Развоплощусь. Уйду в Заокраинные Земли.  
\- Мы знаем, Радагаст, - сказал Элронд мягко.  
\- Но пока я, значит, тут, я решил... Придумал! Потому что Лес. Нельзя, чтоб без защитника. Порядок же должен. И всякое устроение!  
\- Расскажи, что ты придумал.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Рассказываю. Придумал я, чтобы мою сущность, как я есть, в землю посадить. Прорастёт - и ничего больше не надо. Всё будет наилучшим образом. Медведи, лисы, олени всякие. Зайцы. Барсуки, опять же. Всякая травка и всякий росток.  
\- А орка зачем привечаешь?  
\- Так ведь помощник! Без помощника куда? А прочих жалко. Этот, вот, прибился, а куда его? Тоже жалко. А так - помогает. Если помешать чего в котле, или если кто по-хорошему не понимает, крышу ломает, скажем...  
Гэндальф насупился и потеребил бороду.  
\- Это он по неразумию, - быстро сказал Радагаст, - так-то он парень ничего. Вы его, того-этого, отпустили бы, а? Когда я кончусь. Всё-таки душа живая, хоть и орк.  
\- Чтобы он творил зло, убивал и грабил?  
\- Я, я не буду, - сказал орк. - Зуб даю. Я тутошний леший буду, когда дядька Рыдагаст помрёт.  
\- Мне удалось исправить то, что исказил в нём Саруман, - сказал Радагаст, разводя руками. - Чуете в нём злое? Не-а. То-то и оно. Что один заколдовал, то другой расколдовать может.  
\- Так ты пытаешься расколдовывать орков?  
\- И это тоже. И много чего. Я уж забыл половину, чего мы тут варили, - Радагаст почесал макушку под шапкой, непокорные синие волосы выбились наружу. - Вот, значицца.  
\- Ты помнишь, кто пытался связать свою мощь с Ардой? Установить незыблемый порядок, вечно диктовать живому свою волю?  
\- Да, Галадриэль, - Радагаст повесил голову. - Думал, обойдётся. Думал, не совращусь. А то как же они все без меня...  
Он утёр глаза рукавом.  
\- Я присмотрю, дядь леший, - орк осторожно потянулся и похлопал его по сапогу. - Ты им только скажи, чтоб по ветру меня не развеивали. Я полезный.  
\- Полезный он, - вздохнул Радагаст. - Это... Слышь? Звать-то тебя как?  
\- Буглук, - сказал орк.  
Гэндальф возвёл глаза к потолку.  
\- У-ху, - сказала оттуда сова, зыркнув на него и отвернувшись.  
\- Чего? До сих пор не надо было, - Радагаст помялся. Потом вдруг взвился: - Какая мне разница, как его звать! Или вам!  
Снова потемнело, крыша домика качнулась.  
\- Мы не станем его убивать, пока не выясним, что он такое, - медленно сказала Галадриэль.  
\- Если в нём нет зла, пусть живёт, - сказал Элронд. - Лесу нужен защитник.  
\- Только ты бы это, - Гэндальф потыкал пальцем в котёл, - завязывал бы с зельями-то. А?

***  
Попить чаю они отказались. Радагаст обещал, что не будет колдовать совсем уж бесшабашно. Подарил на прощание по связке сушёных грибов, договорился о то, что Светлый Совет будет время от времени заглядывать в гости и что никого больше не будут таскать бородой по колючкам.  
На прощание Элронд предложил ещё раз прощупать проклятие Некроманта. Не снять, так хоть ослабить.  
Радагаст нехотя согласился. Встал на полянке, закрыл глаза.  
Элронд провёл руками у него над головой. Отдёрнул руку, словно обжёгшись.  
\- Ну чего? - спросил Радагаст сварливо. - Не выходит? Чтой-то ты побледнел. Чайку налить, может?  
\- Я не могу тебе помочь, - сказал Элронд.  
\- Да то не новость...  
\- Но я должен поговорить с Кирданом. Возможно, объединив усилия, мы справимся.  
\- Ты это. Надежду-то пустую не давай. Не давай зря надежду-то!  
\- Я не обещаю, что у нас получится. Но, кажется, я нашёл там слабое место. Гэндальф, понадобится заглянуть в архивы Гондора. Леди Галадриэль, на склонах Одинокой Горы может найтись разгадка, я отправлюсь туда.  
\- Я туда отправлюсь, - сказала Галадриэль. - Ты поедешь и поговоришь с Кирданом.  
\- Друзья, - сказал Радагаст. - Товарищи мои бесценные. Что б я без вас делал, а?  
\- Ещё ничего не решено.  
\- Так ведь когда было, чтоб решено? Ых, давайте, кого подбросить, на саночках да с ветерком? Буглук, за старшего остаёшься! Смотри у меня! Чтоб порядок был! Тьфу... То есть, чтоб не баловаться! Грибы не жрать! Из котла не хлебать! Эге-ей! Веселей, залётные!


End file.
